Ayah
by Chinen Yuuri
Summary: Baekhyun memberitahu Kyungsoo bagaimana selama ini cara dia mendapatkan kasih sayangnya, dan Kyungsoo pun ingin mendapatkan seperti yang Baekhyun peroleh. Cast: Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Papa dan Ayah (?)


**cast:** kyungsoo, baekhyun, papa dan ayah.

**a/n:** mengandung tema prostitusi dibawah umur, dan yaoi. ini fanfic murni buatan saya dan maafkan jika ada kemiripan ide cerita, karena memang dunia sudah tua (?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baek, handphone-mu baru lagi ya?" Kyungsoo menyedot banana milknya dan menatap teman sebangkunya yang sedang memainkan handphone mahalnya, yang kemudian menoleh setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo.

"Iya, ini papa yang membelikanku" Jawab Baekhyun sembari memberikan handphonenya ke Kyungsoo dan langsung diambilnya oleh Kyungsoo. Diamatinya dengan kagum handphone keluaran terbaru dari sebuah perusahaan elektronik ternama di Korea Selatan.

"Papamu baik, ya. Aku minta juga ke ayah, tapi dia bilang lagi tidak ada uang" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan sedikit nada mengeluh.

"Hmm.. Soo, kamu mau juga handphone seperti ini?" Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo, sehingga tubuh mereka kini saling bersentuhan. Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu sembari berbisik pelan di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tentu, aku sangat mau".

"Aku bisa membantumu, Soo. Aku akan memberitahumu caranya"

"Caranya bagaimana?" Kyungsoo penasaran, dan Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo tersebut.

"Tapi, cara ini sedikit kotor"

"Kotor? Maksudmu?"

"Aku mendapatkan ini dengan—" Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Kyungsoo, "—seks".

Mata Kyungsoo membulat mendengar ucapan temannya itu, "Kau gila, Baek!" Ucapnya dengan sedikit keras, mengundang perhatian beberapa murid di kelas mereka. Kyungsoo lupa mereka sekarang sedang berada di kelas, dan tidak mampu mengontrol volume suaranya.

"Sstt!" Baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjukknya di depan bibirnya yang mengerucut, "Jangan keras-keras!".

"Tapi—Kau menjual tubuhmu, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan nada tidak percaya. Ternyata seorang Byun Baekhyun, teman sebangkunya yang selalu Ia kira polos, mempunyai kelakuan yang sangat berbeda dari _image_ anak baik-baik yang selama ini ada di dalam otak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Aku tidak menjual tubuhku, Soo. Aku hanya meminta kasih sayang dari mereka, dan mereka memberikanku uang".

"Jadi, kau haus kasih sayang, begitu?"

"Bukan, mereka saja yang tidak tahu harus menyalurkan kasih sayang mereka ke siapa, aku hanya ingin membantu mereka saja"

"Dan sejak kapan seks bisa memberikanmu kasih sayang?"

Baekhyun kemudian memegang bahu Kyungsoo dan menatapnya, "Memangnya, kamu pernah melakukan seks, hm?" Tanyanya.

Badan Kyungsoo sedikit menegang mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, dia hanya terkejut dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Ti-tidak pernah" Jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

Baekhyun menyeringai mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, "Kau tidak tahu Kyungsoo, karena kau tidak pernah merasakannya".

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana nikmatnya dan kau juga tidak tahu bagaimana bahagianya saat kau terbangun dan menemukan tumpukan uang di sebelah bantalmu" Lanjut Baekhyun lagi. Diperhatikannya ekspresi Kyungsoo yang Baekhyun tebak, adalah ekspresi kegugupan dan juga sedikit ekspresi penasaran. Sepertinya Kyungsoo mulai masuk ke dalam permainan Baekhyun.

"Ni-nikmat?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, masih sedikit gugup.

"Ya, sangat nikmat" Jawab Baekhyun mantap.

"Kau kira aku mendapatkan barang-barang mewah ini dari siapa? Semuanya papa yang membelikannya untukku. Orangtua kandungku mana mampu membelikan ini semua".

"Jadi papamu bukan ayah kandungmu!?" Kyungsoo terkejut lagi. Baekhyun pun mengangguk, "Ya, dia yang selama ini menampungku, Soo" Diambilnya lagi handphonenya yang sedari tadi berada digenggaman tangan Kyungsoo, dan dimasukkannya ke dalam saku bajunya.

"Papaku sangat tampan, dan dia sangat menyayangiku, Soo. Dia bahkan sangat hebat di ranjang" Ucap Baekhyun. Dilihatnya lagi teman sebangkunya itu, dan menyeringai lagi.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengenalkanmu ke papa, dan memberikanmu papa lainnya. Yang penting, jangan dekati papaku, dia milikku"

"Apa—mereka benar-benar bisa memberikanku kasih sayang?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit ragu.

"Ya, tentu. Memangnya kamu kurang kasih sayang juga?" Tanya Baekhyun, ini pertama kalinya Ia dan Kyungsoo bercerita tentang keluarga mereka masing-masing. Yah, mereka berdua juga bukan sahabat kan? Hanya teman sebangku saja, tidak terlalu dekat.

Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ditundukkannya kepalanya, membuat Baekhyun sadar kalau pertanyaannya tadi merupakan topik yang sensitif untuk dibahas dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau mau, nanti sore ikut denganku, aku akan ke apartemen papa" Ucap Baekhyun lagi, mencoba merubah suasana yang sedikit kelam tadi. Namun tetap saja suasana itu tidak berubah, karena Kyungsoo masih menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku" Baekhyun mengguncangkan bahu Kyungsoo, dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tapi—aku masih sedikit ragu" Jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak akan menyesal, Kyungsoo. Percayalah padaku"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Melihat itu, Baekhyun pun tersenyum manis. Ternyata, mempengaruhi Kyungsoo sangatlah mudah. Tidak sesulit mempengaruhi yang lain. Papanya pasti senang mendengar kabar ini, karena dia berhasil menambah satu lagi koleksi di mansion milik papanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Papa!" Baekhyun berlari masuk ke dalam apartemen papanya bersama Kyungsoo yang berjalan pelan dan juga takut-takut dibelakangnya.

"Baekkie?" Jawab papanya, sebelum tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh Baekhyun sehingga rasanya Ia tidak bisa bernafas.

"Papa, aku kangen!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan manjanya, dan langsung mencium tepat di bibir papanya, membuat Kyungsoo yang melihat adegan itu sangat terkejut. Karena ciuman yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan papanya bukan hanya sekedar saling menempelkan bibir masing-masing, namun juga melumat, menghisap, sehingga terdengar desahan pelan dari mulut Baekhyun. Mata papa Baekhyun terbuka dan tidak sengaja menatap sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri mematung dan menatap mereka dengan mata membulat. Langsung saja, sang papa melepaskan ciumannya, dan disambut oleh gerutuan dari Baekhyun.

"Sayang, dia siapa?" Tanya papanya, dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengingat bahwa dia tidak datang sendirian ke apartemen ini, namun bersama Kyungsoo.

"Oh, itu Kyungsoo, teman sekelasku." Jawab Baekhyun yang masih menggantungkan kedua tangannya di leher sang papa.

"Kenapa mengajaknya kesini sayang?"

"Bukannya teman papa mencari yang masih polos?" Tanya Baekhyun, kemudian berbisik ke telinga sang papa, "Dia belum pernah melakukan seks, lho" Ucapnya yang kemudian terkikik pelan.

"Kau hebat, sayang" Papanya mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun, dan melihat lagi ke arah Kyungsoo, "Halo manis, kenalkan saya Chanyeol" Sang papa yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Baekhyun dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kau manis" Ucap Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo dan memperhatikan wajahnya, Chanyeol sampai menjilat bibirnya sendiri melihat wajah polos anak lelaki di depannya. Mata bulat, pipi tembam dan juga bibir tebal yang seksi dan juga berwarna merah merekah. Kalau saja tidak ada Baekhyun sekarang, dan juga pesanan temannya, mungkin dia sudah mengajak Kyungsoo ke dalam kamarnya dan mengajarkannya bagaimana cara melakukan yang biasa orang-orang sebut dengan nikmat dunia.

"Papa!" Sepertinya Baekhyun tahu papanya tergoda dengan temannya, dan itu membuatnya kesal. Dipeluknya lagi papanya dengan posesif dan menatap ke Kyungsoo, sembari memberitahu Kyungsoo dengan tatapan matanya bahwa Chanyeol adalah miliknya.

"Kapan teman papa akan datang kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun manja.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Baekkie, kau ajak Kyungsoo ke kamar papa, ya? Dan ajarkan apa saja yang harus dia lakukan nanti" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Siap papa!" Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo, lalu membawanya ke dalam kamar papanya—kamar yang menjadi saksi bagaimana Baekhyun jatuh ke dalam pelukan papanya dan yang mengantarkannya ke dalam dunia penuh maksiat ini.

"Yang penting kau jangan gugup, Soo" Ucap Baekhyun yang sekarang duduk di kasur papanya, dan Kyungsoo dengan ragu duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar yang sangat luas itu dan mempunyai dekorasi sangat mewah karena didominasi oleh warna emas dan putih.

"Teman papa mencari yang masih polos, jadi kau harus polos, Soo. Berpura-puralah kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukan seks" Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk menandakan Ia mengerti.

"Dan kau harus manja, karena mereka biasanya suka dengan anak yang manis dan juga manja"

"Aku mengerti, Baek. Tapi—aku benar-benar gugup, bagaimana kalau nanti dia kasar padaku?' Tanya Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Tenang saja, beritahu saja aku, biar papa akan mem_blacklist_nya" Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo, dan sedikit mampu menghilangkan ketakutan temannya itu.

"Tapi, Soo, kau benar-benar yakin ngelakuin ini kan?"

Kyungsoo menunduk, "Masih sedikit ragu, tapi kau bilang disini kau bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya, kau tenang saja, dan nikmati semua ini. Oh ya, papa bilang, temannya ini akan membayarmu 1 juta won"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya mendengar nominal uang yang tadi disebut Baekhyun, "Apa!? Sebanyak itu!?".

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya, makanya kau puaskan teman papa itu ya?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau gitu biar aku keluar sebentar, tunggu disini ya?" Dan Baekhyun pun keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri. Kyungsoo merasa gelisah. Ia sih mau saja mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu, dan juga tadi kasih sayang yang di janjikan oleh Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja dia takut dan juga gugup. Dia takut, apakah jalan yang dia ambil ini tidak akan membuat dia menyesal di kemudian hari? Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya bahagia-bahagia saja, membuat Kyungsoo meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini akan baik-naik saja. Nikmati saja, kenikmatan dan kasih sayang yang akan diberikan oleh 'calon papanya', seperti kata Baekhyun tadi.

Samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar suara dua orang pria dewasa sedang berbicara, dan Kyungsoo yakin itu suara papa Baekhyun dan temannya. Suara Baekhyun tidak seberat itu. Suara kedua orang tersebut semakin mendekat dan terdengar juga suara melengking Baekhyun yang terdengar manja menyebut nama seseorang, bukan nama papanya.

"Om Jongin, kenapa jarang main kesini lagi sih?" Kyungsoo yakin Baekhyun sedang bertanya dengan teman papanya itu. Namun, ada yang mengganjal hati Kyungsoo. Nama itu, nama yang sangat Kyungsoo kenal. Tapi tidak mungkin, itu tidak mungkin orang yang dia kenal. Kyungsoo menatap ke arah pintu yang terbuka secara perlahan, dan setelah pintu terbuka lebar menampilkan tiga orang lainnya yang tadi berada di depan pintu, mata Kyungsoo membelalak kaget.

"Ayah!?"

"Kyungsoo!?"

Sial, ternyata dugaan Kyungsoo salah, orang yang Baekhyun sebut namanya tadi sama dengan orang yang namanya Kyungsoo kenal. Nama dari ayahnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(end)**

hahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahaha qwq. dua jam yang membosankan menghasilkan fanfic nista ini hahahahhahahaha qwq

(edit): karena banyak yang penasaran lanjutannya gimana, lanjutannya bakal saya buat dan bakal jadi beberapa chapter. tunggu aja, oke?^^


End file.
